knights_of_ashfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Ragnar Blackburn
History As a young man Ragnar was serving as a deckhand aboard the merchant ship Maryanne. As the ship was sailing along the coast of Kalimdor, she was caught in a storm that capsized her. Sometime later, Ragnar awoke on a rocky shore bordering a dense forest he would later find out to be Feralas. While making his way through the unfamiliar terrain, Ragnar was ambushed by huge Ogres. He was taken to the Ogre fortress where he would stay for the next two years as a slave. Every day Ragnar toiled away in the slave pits and watched his fellow prisoners die of exhaustion or be eaten by the Ogres. Eventually his captors noticed his strength and began using Ragnar for sport in their gladiator arena. He became a fearsome warrior. Day after day he fought gladiators from other ogre tribes knowing refusal to fight was as sure a death as defeat in the pit. Ragnar realized that no help was coming, so he chose to somehow escape or die trying. His opportunity came when his captors sent him outside with a guard to chop wood for their fires. Ragnar had convinced them his will had been broken and he was complety under their control. With the speed of a panther Ragnar struck down his enemy and fled. For days he made his way North, with vengeful ogres at his heels the whole way. Finally exhausted and starving he reached the Night Elf lands. The Kaldorei found him near death and bore him to the village of Astranaar and their healers. Ragnar was allowed to stay nearby in a small camp under the watchful eyes of the Silverwing Sentinels. As an outsider, Ragnar was met with suspicion by many of the Night Elves. Eventually he befriended a druidess names Rahnee Moonclaw who taught him the ways of the Kaldorei. He would become a skilled woodsman under her tutelage and began to feel at home in that strange land. Ragnar would stay among the Night Elves for several years. As Orcs from the Warsong clan began to make advances into Night Elf territory, Ragnar joined Rhanee and her people on raids against the Orc strongholds, and helped to defend Astranaar from their constant attacks. Ragnar distinguished himself during the Battle for Warsong Gulch and was finally welcomed by the Night Elves as a friend. Although he was happy among his new friends, Ragnar knew he must return to his true home. Promising to one day return, Ragnar made his way to Theramore and boarded a ship heading to the Eastern Kingdoms. Little did he know he was embarking on another great adventure, and going towards even greater danger. Appearance Ragnar has a shaggy mane of blonde hair often covered by a winged helm. He has blue eyes and a scruffy beard. Ragnar is broad chested with hugely muscled arms which betray his brutal strength. He prefers light armor that does not hamper his agility or stealth over heavy plate armor. Personality Ragnar is of common birth and it tends to show, and living his formative years in slavery did not help the matter. He is rather blunt in his speech and is sometimes overly formal in an attempt to compensate for his less than noble ancestry. Those of more noble birth might find him uncivilized or dull witted but he possess a cunning honed in the wild that has served him well. Ragnar follows his own code of honor as opposed to the laws of the land, and is fiercely loyal to his friends and protective of the weak. He seems to show no interest in romantic relationships, but is chivalrous towards women. Ragnar’s time in slavery created anger in him that he tries hard to conceal, but when backed against a wall or if his friends are in danger he will explode into a barbaric rage. Trivia Ragnar enjoys playing Hearthstone. He tends to drink too much when he plays so he rarely wins. He is a skilled woodsman. He can identify most plants native to Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. Ragnar dislikes large cities. He will most likely to stay outside of a city in a small camp. He is very superstitious of arcane magic and hostile towards users of fel magic. He does not have a problem with druidic or shamanistic magic, and the presence of holy magic boosts his confidence. He is polytheistic. He is a believer in the Holy Light, but will often pray to or curse several of deities or demigods if he thinks it might help. Ragnar hates Ogres and will never have any dealings with them and will attack with the slightest provocation.Category:People Category:Armsmen Category:Character Stub